The Shadow Rising/Chapter 45
Summary Perrin and Faile rush to the south of Emond's Field in response to shouts of Trollocs attacking. Cenn Buie, Hari Coplin, Darl Coplin, and Bili Congar are in high spirits after successfully defending the village. That is until Perrin spies one of the attackers and tells them that it is Tinkers, not Trollocs. Raen and Ila survived along with about twenty other adults plus some children. Some residents are prejudiced against the Tinkers but Perrin angrily tells them that all will be accepted. As the Tinkers file past into the village, Perrin notices all of the smoke he can see from farms burning in the area. He starts trying to guess how many Trollocs it would have taken to start all of the fires as well as attack the Tuatha'an. Perrin is about to head off after Loial and Gaul to destroy the Waygate when Haral Luhhan asks him a question. Before he can do anything, he has a constant stream of people asking his advice that prevents him from getting away. Perrin provides practical solutions to all the issues that have arisen (usually by asking each person what they think they should do). Luc arrives with a Myrddraal head and a tale of defeating a band of Trollocs by himself. Perrin is finally exhausted from trying to respond to all the questions. He hasn't had anything to eat yet and it is almost noon so he heads to the Winespring Inn to get something to eat. Natti Cauthon is making bandages while keeping on eye on her daughters Bode and Eldrin Cauthon, who are attracted to Aram. When Faile comes in from the kitchen he complains about how the Two Rivers residents are treating him. She tells him they are just trying to sort out how to treat a Lord and that he will likely end up Perrin of House Aybara, Lord of the Two Rivers. Aram suddenly asks who owns the spears on the wall and the swords that are in a barrel in the common room. Perrin tells him they are for anyone that needs a weapon. Aram wanders around the room for a bit while Perrin is being fed by Faile. He finally stops and pulls a sword out of the barrel and asks if he can use it. Ila sees him and tries to wrest away the sword from him. Perrin tells her that Aram has a right to defend himself. Perrin tells Aram to find Tam al'Thor and ask to be taught. A company of Whitecloaks arrives at Emond's Field, with Dain Bornhald in command. Bornhald announces that Taren Ferry has been almost completely wiped out, although some crossed the river. The Whitecloaks lost fifty men during the fight. The news seems to surprise Luc and he asks Bornhald if Ordeith was at Taren Ferry last night. From Bornhald's reaction to the question, Ordeith probably was. Bornhald declares Perrin under arrest and that he will be taken back to Amador to be tried. Bran says there will be no arrests without proof. Seeing that Bornhald is on the verge of ordering an attack, Perrin proposes a compromise, that the Whitecloaks take refuge in the village and help with defending against the Trollocs. Perrin does not wish men to fight men when the Trollocs are the current menace. Characters * Perrin * Faile * Raen * Ila * Aram * Cenn Buie * Hari Coplin * Darl Coplin * Bili Congar * Wit Congar * Stepper * Marin al'Vere * Alsbet Luhhan * Natti Cauthon * Daise Congar * Neysa Ayellin * Haral Luhhan * Get Eldin * Bran al'Vere * Bain * Chiad * Ihvon as Warder * Tomas as Warder * Dannil Lewin * Ban al'Seen * Buel Dowtry * Eward Candwin * Luc * Nela al'Caar * Bode Cauthon * Eldrin Cauthon * Alanna * Swallow * Dain Bornhald * Jaret Byar * Leof Torfinn * Verin Referenced * Loial * Gaul * Abell Cauthon * Tam al'Thor * Wil al'Seen * Morgase * Padan Fain as Ordeith Places * Emond's Field Referenced * Westwood * Two Rivers * Illian * Andor * Watch Hill * Deven Ride * Taren Ferry * Amador * Falme * Tar Valon Notes * At least one edition has the wheel icon for this chapter.